Carmine Falcone (Gotham)
Carmine Falcone is a character in the television series Gotham, in which he appears as the tertiary antagonist turned anti-hero in the first season, a minor character in the second season and a supporting character in the third season. He is the show's incarnation of the DC Comic Book character Carmine Falcone. He is the most powerful Mob Boss/Crime Lord in Gotham City and is an old-fashioned Gangster, with a firm belief in respect, integrity and honor. He has ruled Gotham City for several decades now, managing to keep the crime mostly under control. However now getting on in his years, Falcone can sense his control slipping, as Gotham begins to edge closer and closer to anarchy. Plus now that he is getting older, Falcone has to deal with up and coming mob boss Salvatore Maroni and with his own traitorous Captains, such as Fish Mooney, hoping to usurp his position as Don. However, Falcone isn't going to let his city fall without a fight. He is now being manipulated by Fish's former accomplice Oswald Cobblepot to go into a crime war with Fish, apparently as revenge for demanding that Oswald be killed in the pilot episode for being a snitch. He is portrayed by John Doman who also voiced Caesar and Don Morello. Biography Control slipping During their investigation of Thomas and Martha Wayne's murder, GCPD detectives James Gordon and Harvey Bullock consistently come at crossroads with Fish Mooney, who orders their execution when Gordon blames her for framing an innocent man, Mario Pepper, as the Waynes' murderer to quickly close the case. As Mooney's gang are about to kill Gordon and Bullock in her isolated plant, Falcone arrives with his men, gunning down Mooney's men while saving the two detectives. While confronting her right-hand man, Butch Gilzean, Falcone orders him to remind Mooney that she would need his permission if she wants to kill policemen in the future. After the rescue, Falcone credits his friendship to Gordon's father - a former district attorney in Gotham City who knew how to manage the criminal element by working with Falcone - as the reason why he saved him and Bullock, and explains how "Gotham is on a knife edge." Falcone informs Gordon that Mario Pepper was framed for the Waynes' murder because the city needed to see swift justice done, ending their conversation by saying that there cannot be "organized crime without law and order.” Later, he orders Bullock to make sure that Gordon kills Oswald Cobblepot (Mooney's lackey, who had snitched on her) as a test of loyalty, and to be a "part of the program." While faking Oswald Cobblepot's murder, James learned from him that Carmine's power is slipping, to the point where his rivals and even his subordinates like Mooney are about to rise up in a mob war. Unknown to Bullock and Falcone, Gordon defied his orders and faked his murder, and because of this Gotham will now get itself thrown into a crime war between Falcone and everyone else. Falcone later makes a visit to Mooney's Nightclub, where he reveals to Mooney that Cobblepot told him about her plans to take over the control of the mob from him. After Mooney swiftly denies saying so, Falcone seemingly forgives her. However, this was a ruse as Falcone slyly extorts the identity from Mooney about her latest lover, a waiter in her club named Lazlo, and has him beaten by his men as a means of showing Mooney her place. After Carmine Falcone leaves, Fish Mooney plans to bide her time until she has enough power to take on Carmine Falcone. Falcone visits Salvatore Maroni at his restaurant. Carmine later visits Fish Mooney at her restaurant to make sure there are no hard feelings while mentioning that his comare Natalia had an accident in the mugging. Carmine Falcone vows to find the person responsible and the ones who helped him. Crime War It is revealed that Carmine Falcone is backing the Wayne Plan for the Arkham District that Mayor Aubrey Jamesis endorsing. When Sal Maroni's restaurant is attacked, Sal Maroni claims that Carmine Falcone's men are responsible. After Mayor James' plans for the Arkham District are announced, James Gordon mentions to Bruce Wayne that Carmine Falcone will control the small housing development while Sal Maroni will handle the refurbishment of Arkham Asylum. Sal Maroni plans to rob a casino that is owned by Falcone's family. Later Don Falcone meets with the mob leaders on his side including Fish Mooney and a Russian mob boss named Nikolai. Carmine discusses with them about what to do with Sal Maroni. A disguised Liza later visits Carmine Falcone in the park where she hums, and then shares, the aria "O Mio Babbino Caro" with him. .]] After finding out that Cobblepot is alive, Mooney meets with Falcone telling him to kill Gordon. Falcone sends hitman Victor Zsasz to kill Gordon. Further in the episode, Gordon and Bullock apprehend Mayor James and use him to get to Falcone in order to bring him in. Falcone anticipated this and revealed that he has Victor Zsasz keeping an eye on Barbara Kean (who had returned to Gotham City in an attempt to talk Falcone into not eliminating Gordon). This caused Gordon and Bullock to give up their plan so that Falcone can release Barbara which Falcone does. Around the final parts of the episode, it is revealed that Cobblepot was working for Carmine Falcone. A flashback reveals that the night that they had met Gordon, Cobblepot and Falcone formed a deal that Falcone would place James Gordon in charge of killing Cobblepot since he knows that Gordon would spare him. In exchange, Cobblepot would forge an alliance with Maroni, snitching for Falcone, and tells him that Mooney and Nikolai are conspiring against him. After the flashback, Falcone tells Cobblepot that everything is going as planned. However, he has reservations about sparing Gordon, though Cobblepot assures him that in time, "he'll see the light." Falcone received a phone call that his housekeeper Liza has been "kidnapped", which scares Falcone has he cares deeply for her as she reminds him of her mother. He deduces that the "kidnapper" is Fish Mooney, but agrees to sign over all power to her so he can get back Liza and finally retire from a life of crime. When Cobblepot finds out about it, he informs Falcone that Liza is actually a mole working for Fish. Falcone is hesitant due to Cobblepot's hatred for Fish, but when confronting the two at Fish's nightclub he realises Cobblepot is lying by their facial expressions and strangles Liza to death, much to his dismay. Falcone then orders Victor Zsasz and his associates to take Fish and her right-hand man Butch Gilzean away and deal with them and compliments Cobblepot on being right and later lets him have Fish's club. However Fish and Butch escape capture to inflict revenge on Cobblepot, only for Butch to get captured again by Zsasz, although he manages to help Fish escape. Before she leaves Gotham, she informs Maroni on Cobblepot's alliance with Falcone. After Cobblepot attempts to betray Maroni and escapes near death, Maroni approaches Falcone and wants to kill Cobblepot. But Falcone makes a deal for Maroni to spare Cobblepot's life, and instead gives him a corrupt Judge for them both to torture and kill. Maroni agrees, although he confronts Cobblepot later on and assures him that when Falcone dies, he is going to kill him. Retirement Unknown to Falcone Cobblepot was planning on betraying and killing him in order to become the ruler of the Gotham Underworld. Cobblepot initiated a full blown mob war when he sent an assassin to kill Maroni claiming it was from Falcone, only to end up with Maroni killing the assassin and his associate and declaring war. Falcone was hospitalized when a hitman fired a rocket launcher at him and he was critically injured. Falcone woke up in a room to find himself strapped to a table. Cobblepot and a brainwashed Butch arrive, with Cobblepot revealing to Falcone his plans and prepares to kill him, only for James Gordon to arrive and rescue him. Gordon wanted to keep Falcone alive in order to bring stability to Gotham and prevent Maroni coming into power. Falcone, Gordon, Cobblepot, Butch and Harvey Bullock managed to escape the hospital to a warehouse, only to find Fish alive with her own crew. She has then captured and it is revealed she has allied with Maroni. But when Maroni makes sexist remarks and refers to Fish as Number 2, she shoots him in the end, which causes both her side and Maroni's to go on a shootout with each other. Falcone, Gordon and Bullock make their escape, only to be recaptured by Selina Kyle and brought back to Fish. Falcone makes clear she has won and intends to leave. Before Fish could do anything else, Cobblepot fired upon them and chased her down. Gordon and Bullock escaped with Falcone and they headed to Barbara Kean's apartment, where they caught her being knocked out by Gordon's girlfriend Leslie Thompkins after Barbara had tried to kill her. Once everything is over and Fish is presumably killed, Falcone says his goodbyes to Gordon and leaves Gotham. After his retirement Cobblepot took over his businesses and became the self proclaimed "King of Gotham". Approached by Bullock After Gordon has been framed for a murder by Edward Nygma, Bullock tries to get him out of prison but to no avail. At his wits end, Bullock meets with Falcone in a diner and asks for help. Together with Falcone's men, Harvey stages an attack on Gordon during movie night in the cinema. After Gordon supposedly died, he is brought out of prison in an ambulance car. On a bridge outside the city, Gordon's car stops and he meets Falcone, thanking him for his freedom. Falcone claims that he was glad to help an old friend and offers him to either set him up with a safe place in Gotham or to bring him out of the country. To clear his name, Gordon chooses to return to Gotham. Mario's engagement It is revealed that Falcone has a son named Mario Calvi, who is an emergency room doctor who ends up getting engaged to Leslie Thompkins during her stay down south, and the couple eventually return to Gotham City. Leslie is unaware of Mario's ties to the Falcone family, until he brings her on a dinner date to meet his father, and she is shocked to see it is Falcone. Leslie tells Falcone that she has moved on from Gordon, and he toasts to their relationship. The engagement is reported in the papers, and Falcone begins to organise a party to celebrate. During the engagement party Falcone approaches Captain Nathaniel Barnes and introduces himself, but Barnes responds coldly, as he knows who Falcone is and comments he should be behind bars. Falcone tells Barnes that he is retired, and that it was people like him that helped build up the city and walks off telling Barnes to enjoy the party. Moments before the wedding, Gordon approaches Leslie and tells her that he still loves her, also claiming that Mario is affected by the Tetch virus. Lee does not believe him and is outraged that Jim is telling her things like that moments before her wedding. She asks Carmine, who silently entered the room, to Eventually, Carmine is approached by Gordon who tells him that Mario is affected by the Tetch virus. Gordon wants to know where Mario and Leslie are located as he fears for Leslie's life. Carmine is unwilling to betray his own son but eventually gives in. However, before he tells Gordon where the two are, Gordon has to promise Carmine that he will not hurt Mario. Despite his promise, Gordon shoots Mario immediately after arriving at the safehouse. After attending his Mario's funeral, Falcone sends Zsasz to kill Gordon. Although Lee supports this at first, she later urges Falcone to call off the hit. Falcone grudgingly accepts and heads to Jim's flat where he resolves a stalemate between Zsasz and Gordon. After Zsasz is gone, Gordon tries to explain Mario's death to Falcone but Falcone coldly claims that, were it up to him, Jim would be dead. Falcone then leaves the building. Appearances Gotham Season One * "Pilot" * "Selina Kyle" * "The Balloonman" * "Viper" * "Penguin's Umbrella" * "Lovecraft" * "What The Little Bird Told Him" * "The Scarecrow" * "The Anvil or the Hammer" * "All Happy Families Are Alike" Season Two * "Wrath of the Villains: Prisoners" Season Three * "Mad City: Look Into My Eyes" * "Mad City: Blood Rush" * "Mad City: Time Bomb" * "Mad City: Beware the Green-Eyed Monster" Video Gotham - Fish Mooney kills Sal Maroni Trivia * The character was created by Frank Miller and David Mazzucchelli. He first appeared in Batman ''#404 (1987), in the ''Batman: Year One storyline. Falcone is nicknamed "The Roman," where his stranglehold over Gotham City's organized crime is referenced as "The Roman Empire" at least once. The character is based on Marlon Brando's portrayal of Don Vito Corleone from the 1972 film The Godfather. However unlike his comic counterpart this version retires many years before Bruce Wayne becomes Batman and is shown to be getting tired of his criminal life. Despite this though the character is shown to still have influence and connections in the second and third season. * Before leaving James Gordon, Falcone pats him on the face and says "in bocca al lupo." This Italian expression literally means "in the mouth of the wolf." The intent of the phrase is to wish the other good luck as he or she heads into danger. * This version of Falcone only has one child Mario (the series' version of Mario Falcone), whereas in the comics he has two other children: Alberto and Sophia. * Despite retiring from a life of crime, Falcone is shown to still have powerful connections and has men working for him. In season 2 he was able to assist in busting Gordon out of prison and then got him a safehouse in Gotham City, showing that despite him stepping down he still has influence. *Carmine Falcone's surname is pronounced as Foul-cone instead of Foul-cone-ey like how it is in other media Navigation Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Mobsters Category:Charismatic villain Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Protective Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Villains Category:Murderer Category:Elderly Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Gangsters Category:Control Freaks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gotham Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Egotist Category:Misanthropes Category:Parents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:On & Off Villains